


Tales From The Gas Station - Smut Collection

by Gothic_Gay



Category: Tales from the Gas Station, tftgs
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Gay/pseuds/Gothic_Gay
Summary: This work is a collection of nsfw fics I have written, some of them were requests. Each chapter is a different fic, the notes before each chapter will explain more on the fic. More is explained in the introduction chapter. There's going to be plenty of works to choose from so please take your time to read and enjoy. Thank you :)Minors do NOT read, this isn't for you.
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Like the summary says, this is a collection of porn fics I have written. Some of these fics are requests, some are just me writing for fun. Each chapter is a different fic, the notes will explain the plot (it's porn there really isn't a plot lol), the kinks and the characters in the fic. And I'll be honest, quite a few of these include my incubus OC, Cyril. I mean he's an incubus, how could I not write porn about a sex demon. If you have an idea for a fic or a request dm on discord and I'll see what I can do. Feedback is always appreciated.Thank you very much. 


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Spencer and Cyril
> 
> Tags: First time, anal sex, oral sex, kissing, biting, nipple play, comfort, love and support, aftercare
> 
> This fic is based off the ending of my sfw fic, Hidden Demons, where Spencer comes to terms with the facts he's gay and gets into a happy and healthy relationship. I made Cyril for the sfw fic. If you haven't read that one, no problem I'll give a quick description of Cyril to give you a visual. He's an incubus who takes the form of a tall Middle Eastern man with tan skin and long dark-red hair. He has striking golden eyes and nice lipstick. Plus his blood is gold which is pretty cool.  
> In demon form he's a humaniod demon with purple scales, a snake like tail and cat like claws and back feet. The whites of his eyes are pitch black, which cause the gold to be more striking.

Cyril just got back from Hell, and he was extremely grateful to be back. He was relieved to see that Spencer was in his house and safe. And Spencer was clearly happy to see Cyril again, he was really worried about where he was. They hugged each other closely, kissed many times and talked over what happened.

“Let’s go to bed,” he whispered in Spencers ear then planted a soft kiss below it. Cyril laced their fingers together with a look of longing in his eyes. Spencer couldn’t help but grin as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. Cyril thought it was extremely cute as he started to lead him to his room.

They went downstairs, Cyril occasionally looking over his shoulder with a playful smile. Spencer smiled in return as he kissed the back of Cyrils hand. They giggled softly as they stumbled into the bedroom. Spencer blushed deeply as he sat down on the bed, sinking a bit into the soft silks.

“A-Are we really going too… I mean, I haven't really done anything like this with a man before...” he stuttered and trailed off, blushing even deeper. Spencer bit his lower lip when Cyril sat next to him and leaned forward slightly. Cyril reached out and gently cupped Spencers face. He leaned into the touch instantly and gave a soft content sigh.

“Would you like to? Darling, if you don’t feel ready then we can stop. Whatever you feel most comfortable with,” he assured. Spencer smiled and placed his hand over Cyrils, turning his head slightly to kiss his palm. “I would love to pamper you tonight,” he whispered and leaned forward. “To feel you, touch you, make you feel good. I’m yours tonight.”

Spencer turned bright red at these words, and leaned forward to meet him. “Only tonight?” he whispered back with a small smirk. They laughed softly and kissed gently at first, then again with more passion. Spencer ran his hand through Cyrils soft hair and took note of how nice his perfume was. “I want… I want to touch you. I want to make you feel good too,” he admitted. “Cyril, you’re so beautiful, I want to see all of you.”

Cyril shuttered when he heard Spencer say his name and moved to straddle his lap. They kissed deeply as they let their hands wander and start to explore each other. It was clear that Spencer was still a little nervous, so Cyril took the lead. Cyril gently grasped the others face with both hands and kissed him deeply, loving the feeling of Spencers lips against his own.

They continued to kiss and feel each other, both of them getting more heated. Their tongues brushed together as they kissed deeper. Spencer had one hand on Cyrils thigh and gently held onto his lower back with the other, keeping him as close as he could. While Cyril ran a hand through Spencers hair and tilted his head up with his other hand.

“You’re so cute,” Cyril whispered then moved to kiss Spencers jawline and neck. He kissed along the scar and gently grazed his teeth here and there, loving the soft gasps he was hearing. Spencer gave a low moan when Cyril nipped at the crook of his neck. “You sound so lovely.”

He sat back with a smile and admired the marks he left. They kissed as he started to unbutton Spencers shirt, taking his time so he could savour the moment. Cyril was gentle and loving, something that Spencer wasn’t used to, but he wanted more. He loved how it felt and wanted Cyril to feel the same way.

He was still a little unsure about what he was doing when he pulled him closer and started to kiss his neck. The way Cyril gasped encouraged Spencer to go even further. He slid his hands up the others shirt as he gently bit down. He grazed his thumbs over Cyrils nipples, causing him to moan and Spencer pulled back and chuckled.

“Your nipples are pierced?” he laughed. Cyril laughed and turned a shade of gold as he blushed, which Spencer thought was beautiful. They both took off each others shirts and sat back to gaze at each other. Spencer smirked as he ran his fingers over the heart-shaped piercings, while Cyril traced the different scars. “Damn, that’s pretty hot.”

Spencer smirked as he took one of Cyrils nipples into his mouth, looking up through his lashes to watch his reactions. He loved the soft moans he was hearing as he rolled his tongue and gently bit down. Cyril let his head hang back as he let out a loud moan, he dug his nails into Spencers shoulders. He whispered praises between moans and gasps as Spencer continued to play with his nipples. 

After a bit, Spencer kissed Cyrils collarbone and his neck. They kissed deeply as their hands wandered across each others chests. Spencer got a new-found confidence from listening to the soft moans. He played with the piercings and smiled as the moans got louder. Cyril panted and moaned into the kiss, he rolled his hips forward and let out a soft purr. Spencer froze and looked up at him with a sly smirk.

“You can purr?” he asked and barked a laugh. “That’s adorable.” Cyril scoffed and pulled him back into a kiss. “Will you do it again?” he asked as he ran his hands down Cyrils back and over his ass. Moving his hands gently in a smooth motion. “Would it help if I say please?” Spencer joked.

“Maybe,” he teased and started to grind against him. Cyril kissed Spencer as he gently pushed him back to lie down. He could tell that Spencer was getting a little nervous again and softly caressed his cheekbones. “Just relax. Remember, we can stop at any time.” Spencer nodded as he relaxed into the soft pillows. “You look so good like this.”

Cyril kissed him as they grinded, listening carefully to the soft sounds. He started to kiss a line down from Spencers collarbone to his hips, whispering loving praises as he did. Spencer blushed and his breath hitched when Cyril kissed and nipped around his hips, leaving marks on his pale skin.

Before he continued, Cyril looked up. Spencer swallowed hard and nodded, he lifted his hips to make it easier for him. Cyril smiled as he took off Spencers pants and underwear. He sat back for a bit and admired him, causing him to blush even deeper. “You’re such a lovely sight.”

Spencer glanced away and shifted, slightly embarrassed, but loving the attention. The look he had on his face made Cyrils heart flutter. Spencer was a shade of pretty bright red as he bit his lower lip, trying to hide his smile, and would blush deeper whenever they made eye contact. Cyril loved it and continued to touch him.

He gasped when he felt Cyril kiss his inner thigh and fingers trail along his length. Cyril looked up through his lashes as he started to jerk Spencer off, working him to full hardness. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered as he felt the soft kisses inch up his thigh.

After he kissed up one thigh, he then moved to the other thigh to do the same thing. Cyril couldn’t help but smile as he listened to the soft gasps. He gave light kisses along Spencers hips, loving the reaction it got. He ran his tongue along the underside before taking him in. Cyril took him in fully and moaned, causing Spencer to moan in return.

“Fuck, that’s really good,” he moaned as he watched him work. Cyril ran his hands up Spencers abdomen as he worked his tongue. He moaned softly as he reached out and stroked Cyrils hair, which caused him to start purring. The purr felt better than Spencer could have ever imagined, he moaned loudly as he tilted his head back.

He continued to moan as he rocked his hips with the rhythm Cyril was going at. At one point Cyril reached out and grabbed Spencers free hand and weaved their fingers together. Spencers heart skipped a beat when they held hands and bucked his hips slightly.

When Cyril pulled off of him and sat back, Spencer looked at him with a hint of disappointment and confusion. Until he saw that Cyril was starting to take off the rest of his clothes. Spencer sat up, pulled him into a heated kiss and helped him undress.

Once he had Cyril completely undressed, Spencer admired him and trailed his hands over the bare skin. “Holy shit, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he praised and kissed his chest. Cyril blushed deeply and moaned as Spencer kissed and touched him.

They wrapped their arms around each other, hugging tightly as they kissed. It was amazing how their bodies curved so well together. Spencer started to jerk Cyril off, watching closely to see what he liked the most. He was still a little unsure of what he was doing but wanted to make him feel good. Cyril moaned and bucked his hips into Spencers hand.

Cyril buried his face into Spencers neck as he continued to moan and started to get louder. “Spencer, I want you to feel good. Let me pamper you, let me take care of you.” Hearing his name like that made him shiver. He nodded as Cyril kissed his neck, letting out another soft moan.

Spencer let go of him and sat back against the pillows. He bit his lower lip as he watched Cyril get up and start to go through his nightstand drawer. Spencer then smirked to himself as he saw Cyril slightly bend over, loving the view he had. “Wow, anyone tell you that you have a nice ass?” he chuckled. 

“Maybe once or twice,” Cyril smirked. He turned back with a bottle of lube in hand and got back onto the bed. “Ready?” he asked as he straddled Spencers lap again.

“Yeah,” he grinned despite his heart hammering in his chest. Spencer watched as Cyril was about to use the lube on his fingers and thought of an idea. “Actually,” he started and grabbed Cyrils wrist. “Let me do it. I meant it when I said I wanted to make you feel good. I just… I want to take care of you too,” Spencer confessed.

He took the lube and slicked his fingers then moved his hand between Cyrils legs. Spencer watched the reactions closely as he pushed a finger in. Cyril gasped and gave a soft moan, which encouraged Spencer to keep going. He pumped his hand back and forth, picking up the pace slightly and listened as the moans got louder.

The moans got even louder when Spencer added another finger and teased Cyrils nipples with his free hand. Cyril moaned out praises and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed a bit more rough than before with a sense of desperation. “It’s so good. Please fuck me. Please,” he softly whispered in his ear, then gasped sharply when Spencer curled his fingers.

Pulling his hand away, Spencer grabbed the bottle of lube again and slicked himself. Both of them moaned when Cyril lowered himself down. He stayed there for a moment so they could both get use to the feeling then started to move at a slow pace. Spencer smoothed his hand up Cyrils back and settled on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

With the mix of listening to the moans and the soft praises, Spencers mind went blank and turned a nice shade of red. They moaned into each others mouths as they kissed messily. Cyril moved to kiss Spencers neck, leaving lipstick stains and light bite marks around the scar.

“You feel amazing,” Cyril whispered. “And you’re so cute,” he softly teased yet there was something genuine in his voice. Spencer loved it despite the fact he couldn’t find the words to respond. Tightening his grip on Cyrils hips, he started thrusting with the rhythm that was set. Spencer started to wonder how loud he could get Cyril to moan.

They continued to fuck like this for awhile, with Cyril sitting in Spencers lap and both of them moaning loudly. Cyril rocked his hips as Spencer started thrusting a bit faster. Both of them clinging to one another as a desperate attempt to be as close as they could be.

Spencers breath hitched when Cyril called out his name. It made his heart race and he couldn’t help but smile. He tangled his fingers in Cyrils hair and kept his other hand on his hip. “Fuck, you feel so good. It’s so fucking good. I’m close,” Spencer panted and moaned.

“Cum for me,” Cyril whispered and cupped Spencers face. They pressed their foreheads together as the pace they were going at quickened. Spencer started to jerk Cyril off, loving the obscene noise he made.

They kissed roughly as Cyrils legs shook and his hips bucked erratically. He cried out and trembled as he came on Spencers abdomen and chest. Spencer moaned loudly and gave a few more thrusts as he came. Seeing Cyril like this was enough to push him over the edge.

Panting, they held onto each other and smiled again. Cyril whispered soft praises and gave Spencer a gentle kiss. “That was wonderful,” he whispered and rested his head against Spencers shoulder. Cyril started to purr softly again as he hugged him.

Being the one to make Cyril moan and tremble like that gave Spencer a new found confidence. When Cyril started to pull himself off, Spencer grabbed his wrists and quickly rolled so he now was leaning over him. He pinned the others' wrists down on the bed and waited for a second.

Both of them were a little caught off guard with this. Spencer was shocked that he even did that. Cyril had a small look of surprise, yet arched an eyebrow up with a small smirk. He clearly wasn’t objecting, and Spencer has a feeling if he didn’t want this he would make it known. Then had a feeling that the dark marks and bite marks he was currently covered in would look wonderful on Cyrils skin.

Spencer moved to kiss Cyrils neck, testing to see what reactions he would get. When he bit down softly he heard a soft gasp, then a moan when he bit down a little harder. Pulling back a bit, Spencer admired the bite mark. He had a slight feeling of possession, that he laid his claim. Letting others know that Cyril was taken for. It made his heart race at the thought.

He continued to kiss Cyrils neck, shoulders, collarbone, and over his chest. Taking time to leave as many marks as he wanted. Spencer could feel the soft vibration on his lips every time Cyril would moan and purr. Eventually the purring got so loud, Spencer could feel the vibration through the bed. He thought it was adorable the way he purred and trembled, and kept going. Spencer covered Cyrils neck, shoulders and chest in dark marks and bite marks.

When he pulled back, Spencer was struck breathless by the look on Cyrils face. His lips were parted, his eyebrows tilted upwards, and he was blushing a lovely gold. It was a vulnerable expression that Spencer loved.

“Don’t stop,” he pleaded. Spencer moved his hands from Cyrils wrists and trailed his fingers down to his thighs, then pushed his legs back. He gasped and let out a soft whimper as Spencer started to fuck him again. Cyril wrapped his arms around him as they both moaned and panted.

Cyrils soft moans got louder as Spencer picked up the pace and bit his neck. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Spencer praised. “You look so pretty like this.” He inhaled sharply when Cyril scratched at his back and shoulders, it stung slightly but felt great.

“Faster… Please… Just like that,” Cyril begged and whimpered. Spencer grunted as he picked up the pace again and gave him exactly what he wanted. The headboard repeatedly hit the wall with the rhythm they were going at. Cyril wrapped his legs around Spencers waist and loudly cried out.

They both moaned loudly as they edged closer. Spencer loved the way Cyrils moans and purring mixed together. He buried his face into the crook of Cyrils neck so he could feel the soft vibrations. 

When Spencer moaned out Cyrils name, he felt like he could melt. Both of them were already sensitive from before, and seeing each other like this just edged them closer. It wasn’t much longer until they came. Spencer bit down harshly, muffling his moans as he gave a few more thrusts. Cyril arched his back and almost screamed as his legs shook, clinging to Spencer desperately.

They stayed there for a moment, holding onto each other while they caught their breath. “Wow… That was... Amazing,” Spencer whispered. They quietly laughed and kissed softly. “You’re really pretty,” he smirked as he brushed his thumb over Cyrils lower lip. He then lightly touched the harsh bite mark he left, unsure if he should feel bad about it.

“And you’re really hot,” Cyril smirked in return. Spencer couldn’t help but laugh as he sat back to let him up. “I’m serious! You’re wonderful to look at, devilishly handsome, dangerously attractive,” he teased as he sat up. Spencer blushed as he chuckled, and blushed deeper when Cyril kissed his forehead. “Come on, we need to get cleaned up.”

Spencer groaned when he got up and followed Cyril to the bathroom adjoined to his room. Much like the rest of the house, the bathroom itself was quite lavish. “I can’t believe you got two sinks, a huge shower and a giant bathtub. Jesus Christ, how fancy do you need a bathroom to be?” Spencer joked as he watched Cyril start to get a bath ready.

“Don’t say that name. And how else are we supposed to relax in the tub together if it only fits one person?” Cyril asked. Spencer didn’t realize that they were going to be in the bath together and blushed at the thought. “We just had sex and yet you’re getting flustered at the thought of relaxing together? You’re so cute.” Cyril walked over and gave him a gentle kiss before looking at the marks Spencer left on him in the mirror.

“I didn’t mean to bite you that hard, but it looks so fucking sexy,” Spencer grinned. He looked at the marks Cyril left on his neck, shoulders, chest, abs and even a few on his hips and thighs. “I look really good like this,” he mused then laughed.

“You do look good like that. You know, you can bite me even harder than that. Trust me, I won’t mind,” Cyril lightly laughed. He kissed Spencer as he laced their fingers together.

Once they got in the tub, Spencer shifted slightly before relaxing into the warm water. He relaxed even more when Cyril leaned his head against his shoulder and sighed. They stayed there for a bit, enjoying each others company and quietly chatting. “So you’ve really been all over the world?” Spencer asked. Cyril hummed in response. “And yet you really choose to live here, in this town, of all places.”

“I told you, this town has an energy unlike any other place I’ve been to. It was supposed to mask my energy so I could live without the threat of Hell, but we saw how that worked out. Luckily Lilith and I made a deal... Besides, if I never moved to this town I wouldn’t have met you.” Spencer blushed and gave a soft smile. “Even though you did threaten me when we first met.”

“I threaten a lot of people when I first meet them!” Spencer exclaimed, trying to defend himself. Cyril laughed and traced a few of the scars and bite marks on Spencers chest. “What was your favourite place that you’ve been to?” He asked the question quietly. It was almost as if he was a little shy to ask, but he wanted to know about Cyrils life and experiences.

He thought about it for a second, and loved that Spencer was asking questions. “Well, I’ll always see some places in the Middle East as my second home. Mainly in Israel and Saudi Arabia. And Greece was always one of my favourite places to visit, I try to go back to these places at least once a year. What about you, have you ever traveled?”

“I’ve been to the Middle East actually, but it wasn’t for a vacation or anything like that. I actually flew out there when I was in the military.” Cyril sat up slightly, causing the water to ripple. He was obviously interested in hearing about Spencers time in the military, so he began to tell him. Spencer didn’t realize how nice it was to have someone listen to him, to want to get to know him. He loved how Cyril listened to every word he said with no judgement.

Once Spencer was done telling him everything, Cyril rested against him again. “No wonder you remind me of the warriors from Sparta.” Spencer felt a sense of pride to be compared to a warrior, even though he didn’t really understand the reference. “Maybe I’ll take you on a vacation and show you the beauty of the Middle East that you didn’t get to experience. That would be nice.”

“That would be really nice,” he mumbled and blushed. “You’re always doing nice things for me and saying nice things. I want to do something nice for you too…” Spencer trailed off, blushing at the smirk Cyril was giving him. He thought about it for a few seconds before he mumbled out, “h-how about a massage?” Cyril quietly laughed and moved to sit in front of him.

Cyril moved his hair to the side as Spencer started to massage his shoulders. He gave a soft sigh then a light chuckle when it became pretty clear that Spencer didn’t know how to give a massage. He would press a little too hard sometimes or fumble a bit, but Cyril appreciated the thought. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” he teased.

“Yes! Maybe… Maybe not,” Spencer grumbled softly. Cyril laughed and leaned back against him, turning slightly to give a soft kiss. “I know how to break bones, not how to give a nice massage. I was trying and I think I should get points for that!”

“I do appreciate it and you definitely get points for it. Darling, would you like a massage?” Cyril asked. Spencer blinked as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. “Turn around. When I said I wanted to pamper you I didn’t just mean during sex.” Cyril moved forward and turned around then encouraged Spencer to do the same. The water lightly splashed around them as they moved.

Spencer turned around and shifted slightly. He sighed as Cyril worked on massaging his neck and shoulders. Then gave a soft groan and relaxed. Being treated like this was something Spencer wasn’t used too, he was still a little unsure about this. But he loved the way Cyril treated him.

He smiled when Cyril planted a soft kiss on his neck. “Damn, that was really nice. Can you do that everyday?” Spencer asked with a light laugh. Cyril laughed as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He started to purr softly and rested his chin on Spencers shoulder.

After a bit the water started to get cold. They got out and dried off, lightly chatting as they did. Cyril dug around in the drawers by the sink and got an extra tooth brush for Spencer. There was something domestic about all of this, and Spencer loved it. He even loved the little things, such as helping Cyril dry his hair. It was completely new, yet felt right.

They went back into the bedroom, Cyril climbed into bed and looked at Spencer. “Aren’t you coming to bed?” he asked and pulled the blankets back.

“I just… Is there enough room for both of us?” Spencer mumbled and blushed. Cyril blinked and raised his eyebrows.

“Darling, it’s a king size bed, there’s more than enough room for both of us. I’m not going to have you sleep on the couch. Come here,” Cyril said and patted the space next to him. Spencer turned a deep red as he almost tripped over himself to get into bed next to him. “You are so cute,” he teased and kissed Spencer on the cheek.

Cyril turned off the lamp, pulled the blankets over them and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. He let out a soft sigh as he buried his face into Spencers neck. Spencer relaxed into the soft bed and draped an arm over Cyrils waist and played with his hair. He couldn’t think of a time he felt so relaxed, loved and safe like he did right now. It was nice, and the thought of it all made his heart race.

“Your heart is beating like crazy,” Cyril mumbled sleepily. Spencer stiffened when he realized Cyril could feel his heartbeat. “What are you thinking about? Is everything okay?” he asked and started to pull away. He was a little surprised when Spencer pulled him back so they could stay close.

“It’s just this is… Nice. Being here with you, like this. I’ve never really had anything like this, it’s all new and I really like it. You’re so nice and caring… And warm, you’re like a portable heater,” Spencer chuckled. Cyril hummed and hugged him tighter. “The sex was amazing, it’d be great if we can do that again. Then relaxing and talking with you. I think I can get used to this.”

“We can most definitely do that again. And I love talking with you, and cuddling up with you too. Which you are surprisingly great at cuddling, it is super nice.” Cyril smiled as Spencer kissed his forehead. “Now try to get some sleep, my dear. I’ll make you something to eat when we get up.”

With cuddling and Spencer playing with his hair, Cyril started to softly purr. The soft sound and vibration made him feel even more at ease. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep in Cyrils arms.


	3. 3 horny idiots fuck a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Spencer, Jerry, Benjamin, OC Cyril
> 
> Tags: Foursome, anal sex, oral sex, fingering, masturbation, biting, hair pulling, double penetration

Spencer pulled into the driveway and quickly marched up the steps. The last few days Cyril has been acting weird, and today he sent a text saying he needed space. While Spencer wanted to respect Cyrils wishes, he was getting worried. The door was unlocked and he quickly walked in as if he owned the place. “Hey!”

“Spencer?” Cyril blinked. He put his cup of tea down and stood up from the table he was sitting at. “What are you doing here? I told you I needed space.” Cyril crossed his arms and gave a slight look of annoyance. “Well?”

“I know you said you needed space, but you didn’t tell me what’s going on!” Spencer started. He noted that Cyril looked very distracted. “You are making me worry, and I don’t like that. What’s going on? Just talk to me.” Spencer took a step towards him, and Cyril took a step back. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to be around you, or that I don’t want to talk about it. It’s just a little embarrassing…” Cyril started and blushed.

“Please tell me you aren’t breaking up with me,” Spencer said in a panicked voice. Cyril looked at him with an equally panicked expression.

“What? No! Why…” Cyril trailed off and brushed his hair out of his face. “Why do you always think of the worst? Darling, you know that I love you.”

Spencer blushed and smiled softly before looking more serious. “Then why are you avoiding me? Just tell me!” He took another step forward and Cyril took another step back. “You’re really starting to freak me out.”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he said the next part in a rush. “I’m in heat and being around you makes it very hard to control myself.” Spencer squinted at him, obviously not understanding what he meant. Cyril rolled his eyes, “basically I’m very horny and you are incredibly hot and it doesn't help when I’m trying to control myself.”

It took a second for Spencer to understand and when he did, he laughed loudly. “You’re telling me that you’re turned on and I’m just making it worse. But you’re shameless, why wouldn’t you just tell me? We could have worked it out.”

“When I’m in heat I can fuck for days on end. It’s  _ very _ different from how I usually am.”

“Goddamn,” Spencer smirked, still not completely understanding what ‘heat’ meant. “Well, are we going to stand around or fuck?” Cyril blinked and took a few deep breaths. “Come on,” he grinned and took his jacket off. Before Spencers jacket hit the floor, Cyril moved from the table and pinned him against the wall. “Holy sh-” he was cut off with a kiss. 

Cyril kissed Spencer until he was breathless. He panted heavily as Cyril started to kiss and bite around the scar on his neck. He groaned as they started to grind against each other. This was different compared to before. They had rough sex before and times where it was more gentle and sweet, but there was a sense of desperation in the way he clung to Spencer. He dropped to his knees and started to tug at the rim of Spencers pants.

“Hold on,” Spencer ordered and pulled Cyril off by his hair, causing him to softly moan. “As much as I would love to, I can’t fuck for days on end. So I got an idea.” Cyril smirked and admired the marks and lipstick stains he left on Spencers neck. “We’re going for a quick trip.”

He ushered Cyril to his car and quickly drove off. “Where are we going?” Cyril asked and laid his hand on Spencers knee. He started to move his hand up his leg, and then grinded between Spencers legs.

“Be patient,” he teased and slapped the hand away. “Are you up for a threesome?” Cyril bit his bottom lip, nodded and reached for Spencer again. “I’m up for it, but you can’t kiss them. Got it?” Spencer slapped the hand away again, and decided the only way he could keep Cyrils hand away was to hold it. He nodded and promised Spencer he wouldn’t do anything like that. “... We might not have a threesome,” he mumbled as he spotted Benjamin. 

Spencer pulled his car over and rolled the window down, Ben looked up from his weapon stash and glared down at him. “What the fuck do you want?” he growled.

“Hey Ben. Didn’t realize you were back in town,” Spencer smirked. He wrapped an arm around Cyrils shoulders and pulled him forward into view. “You want to have some fun before I leave you to get eaten by some freak?” Ben looked at the way Cyril blushed, connected the dots, and smirked to himself. “Get in.”

Ben quickly thought it over before he grabbed his handgun, just in case, and got into the back seat. “It’s been awhile, Cyril. What the hell are you doing with this son of a bitch?” he demanded. Spencer shot him a look and Cyril shifted in his seat. Ben noticed that they were holding hands. “Are you two… Holy  _ shit _ . This isn’t just a hookup for you two,” Ben laughed.

“Shut up before I change my mind and I throw you out of my car.”

They drove on nearing the edge of town. Ben continued to tease them about their relationship. “You’re in heat, aren’t you?” he smirked and leaned forward. Cyril gave a small sigh as Ben started to play with his hair. “This is going to be a lot of fun. It’s not everyday you see an Incubus in heat.”

“How much longer?” Cyril asked and leaned towards Spencer. “I’m really trying to keep control, but I really want to touch you.”

“Luckily for you, we’re here,” Spencer said as he pulled up to a compound. The three of them got out of the car and Spencer loudly knocked on the door. Ben watched in amusement as Cyril’s cheeks flushed and got more excited. Jerry opened the door and looked at the three of them as he took the last drink of a wine cooler.

“Mmmyellow?” Jerry said and gave a big smile. “What can I do for you gentlemen on this fine day?”

“Hey. I’ll cut to the chase, Cyril’s in heat. You want to help us out by fucking him senseless?” Spencer smirked then pushed past Jerry. “One rule,” he stated and sat down on one of the couches as if he owned the place. He pulled Cyril down onto his lap, spread his legs and put him on display for the others. “You two can’t kiss him. This is a no strings attached hookup for you guys.”

Jerry nodded as he moved to sit between Cyrils legs. Ben chuckled as he loosened his tie “yeah, alright. I won’t kiss your boyfriend.”

“Whoa, boyfriend?” Jerry asked. Spencer narrowed his eyes as he started to kiss Cyrils neck. “Congrats on hitting the jackpot.” Jerry worked on getting his clothes off as Ben took off his shirt. “And don’t forget, my safeword is ‘Banana.’ But I rarely use it.”

Spencer bit down on Cyrils neck, causing him to moan loudly. “You got lube here?” Spencer asked as he started taking off all of Cyrils clothes. With a quick nod, Jerry scrambled to go get it so they could continue. Ben unbuckled his belt and bit his lower lip, thinking of all the things he could do. Jerry came back with more types of flavoured lube then they thought existed.

In a matter of minutes all their clothes were tossed to the side. Jerry was pleasantly surprised about Cyrils nipple piercings. The three of them ran their hands along Cyrils bare skin as he gasped and begged for more. Spencer slicked his fingers and pushed a finger in as Jerry started to suck Cyril off. He gave a muffled moan as Ben fucked his face.

Ben groaned and tilted his head back as Cyril took in his full length and worked his tongue. Spencer fucked him with his fingers and pulled his hair, loving the muffled cries he was hearing. As he was sucking him off, Jerry noticed how Cyrils legs started to shake and picked up the pace. Spencer curled his fingers and bit down again. 

He shook and bucked his hips against Spencer and Jerry. Cyril moaned loudly around Ben, which caused him to moan in return. As he moaned louder and trembled, Spencer pumped his hand back and forth with increased speed. Cyril grabbed a handful of Jerrys hair and held onto Bens thigh as he came. “Damn, already?” Spencer teased.

“Don’t stop,” he panted. “Just… Fuck me.” Spencer pulled his hand away and then pushed in to his full length, keeping a firm grip on Cyrils hips and he started to fuck him. Cyril moaned loudly and watched with a smirk as Ben started to angle Jerrys hip so he could fuck him. He motioned for Ben to move Jerry closer so he could suck him off. 

“Oh fuck, that’s good,” Jerry groaned and leaned his head back against Ben. Spencer fucked Cyril at a brutal pace and slapped his ass, which he cried out in response. Jerry ran his hands into Cyrils hair, moaning as Ben fucked him at a steady rhythm. “Fuck dude, you’re like a dick sucking champ.”

“Isn’t it great?” Spencer panted with a smirk. The grip he had on Cyrils hips was definitely going to leave bruises.

Jerry choked out a moan as Ben wrapped a hand around his throat. With the way Cyril was expertly sucking him off and with Ben choking him as he fucked him, Jerry knew he was close. 

“Cum for me,” Ben grunted in Jerrys ear as he thrusted harder. Jerry bit his lower lip, smiling as he jerked his hips. Letting out a gasp and choking out moans as he came. Cyril swallowed and looked up with a smug smirk.

With a groan, Ben gave a few more thrusts before he came, cursing under his breath as he did. Jerry leaned against Ben for support as they watched Spencer give a few harsh thrusts. Spencer gave a moan as he came and whispered a praise in Cyrils ear.

“We’re going to need some towels,” Spencer stated as he caught his breath, then he reached around to jerk Cyril off. He threw his head back and bucked his hips as he came in Spencers hand. Jerry lingered a bit to watch before he ran to the towels. “You’re such a slut,” he growled. “I love it.”

Jerry came back with towels and a case of Jack Daniels wine coolers. They had a quick clean up before they continued. Cyril pushed Spencer back on the couch, ready to put a show on for the others. He lowered himself down, softly moaning as he did. Ben grabbed some lube and walked over. “You think you can take both of us at the same time?” Ben asked.

“You know I can,” Cyril chuckled and angled his hips. Using a lot more lube than was probably needed, Ben slowly pushed in. He let Cyril and Spencer get used to the feeling before he started to thrust. “Harder,” he panted. Jerry darted his tongue between his lips as he watched and started to jerk off. 

They both started to thrust harder and faster, loving that Cyril got louder with each thrust. With the added friction of Ben, Spencer let his head hang back and moaned. Cyril took full advantage of Spencers exposed neck and left bite marks around the scar. Eventually all he could do was tremble between the two of them and moan.

Jerry panted as he jerked off. Watching the others completely fuck Cyril senseless was exciting. 

With both Spencer and Ben fucking him, Cyril trembled and choked out loud moans. If anyone was outside the compound, there would be no doubt that they would hear this. The fact that Jerry was sitting back, jerking off as he enjoyed the show, just added to Cyrils excitement. “Don’t stop, please. It’s so good... It’s so  _ fucking _ good!” he rambled in between moans.

“Come on. I want to see you lose control,” Spencer grunted as the brutal pace turned merciless. Ben wrapped Cyrils hair around his hand and yanked on it, grunting about how it was ‘any moment now.’ “Cum for me,” Spencer ordered.

“I don’t think you guys understand how hot this is,” Jerry gasped as he came.

When Spencer bit down on Cyrils neck and drew blood, it was the tipping point he needed. His legs shook as he arched his back and held onto Spencer for support. Cyril practically screamed as he came again. There was a small flash of light and the next thing they knew was that they had a trembling demon covered in purple scales.

“Holy shit,” Spencer cursed as he came. He wasn’t expecting this, but he definitely wasn’t going to complain. “Damn, you’re so fucking hot like that.”

“There we go,” Ben panted as he gave a few more thrusts. Cyril wrapped his tail around Bens waist as he came with a groan. “He should be even more sensitive now,” he chuckled as he pulled on the tail. Cyril buried his face in the crook of Spencers neck and whimpered, twitching at the slightest touch.

“He has elf ears  _ and _ horns?” Jerry grinned. He reached out and tugged on one of the pointed ears, Cyril shivered and mumbled something in demonic. “Hot damn!”

Ben noticed the slightly surprised look on Spencers face and laughed. “Didn’t you know that you could fuck an Incubus into demon form? It’s a lot easier when they’re in heat. Damn Cyril, you’re really settling for him? Your standards hit an all time low.”

“HEY!” Spencer snapped.

“Ooooooo!” Jerry loudly instigated.

“You know what!” Spencer grabbed Cyril by the horns to move him out of the way. Cyril then clung to him and loudly moaned, causing everyone to shut up at once. Spencer grabbed the horns again to test something, the way he cried out and twitched confirmed it. “... Your horns are sensitive.” 

“You didn’t know that? Wow. Cyril, why don’t you settle for a man who’s going to treat you right?” Ben sneered. “Or at least someone who actually knows about demons.”

Spencer quickly was trying to decide whether he was going to stop and kill Ben or continue to fuck Cyril. But the choice was made when Cyril breathlessly snapped, “will you both shut up and just fuck me again?”

“On it!” Jerry exclaimed. He moved in behind Cyril and ran a hand over his tail, more gentle then Spencer or Ben would have. “Your scales are really pretty.” Spencer pulled Cyril by the horns and held him still while he started to fuck his face.

Cyril eagerly took Spencer in and jerked Ben off at the same time. Jerry tried to match the pace Spencer was going at, whispering praises under his breath. He reached around to jerk Cyril off at the same time, loving the way he twitched and trembled.

“I have to say… your forked tongue works wonders,” Spencer grunted and gave a wicked smirk. He massaged the horns, making notes on the best reactions, as Ben pulled on Cyrils hair and ears. The fact he was now over sensitive didn’t stop them from giving him a rough treatment. Tears pricked the corners of Cyrils eyes as he gave a muffled moan. “Fuck... You feel so good.”

Jerry gasped as Cyrils tail wrapped around his waist and squeezed. He gave a few more thrusts and moaned as he came again. Even though he just came, Jerry put the effort to continue to jerk Cyril off.

“Damn,” Ben groaned under his breath as he came on Cyrils face. “You look great like that,” he panted with a smug grin. He sat down with a drink and watched as Spencer continued at the merciless pace. 

Spencer took a sharp inhale as Cyrils claws dug into his thighs and hips. Cyril jerked his hips into Jerrys hand as he clung to Spencer, giving out a muffled cry as he came. As he took a drink, Ben chuckled to himself as he watched them.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Spencer growled as he came. Cyril sat back as Spencer came on his face and open mouth, then swallowed what he could. “It wasn’t too much, was it?” he panted as he grabbed a towel. 

“No… It was wonderful,” Cyril whispered with a dazed smile. Jerry handed him a drink as he lit a cigarette.

“Good. Now get cleaned up so we can get out of here,” Spencer ordered and tossed a towel at him. Cyril hummed in response as he started to clean himself up. “Shit, where the fuck are my clothes?”

Jerry lounged on the couch next to Cyril and Ben. “Well, if you ever want to do that again, I am one hundred percent down,” Jerry grinned as he started to braid Cyrils hair. “Any time, any place. It’s been too long since I had an orgy like that.”

“Hey,” Ben started as he got dressed. “Just remember what I said about raising your standards. If you want a man who will actually treat you right-”

“Have fun walking back to town,” Spencer snapped. “Mind your own damn business! And you,” he growled and jabbed a finger at Jerry. “Tell anyone about this and you’re fucking dead, got it?”

“Okie dokie. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Like, super duper promise,” Jerry lied and brought his cigarette back to his lips. Cyril downed his drink then walked over to give Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek. “Y’all are cute,” Jerry teased.

“Shut the fuck up. Come on, let’s go.”

Ben watched them start to leave and called out, “just remember what I said.” Spencer shot him a look over his shoulder.

“I already forgot. I guess it can’t be that important,” Cyril called back with a shrug. Jerry laughed and handed Ben another drink, he snatched it away as he smirked and shook his head. Spencer and Cyril got in his car and quickly drove off before Ben could even think about driving back with them. “Hey, thank you,” he whispered with a tired smile.

“For what? Fucking you in front of other people?” Spencer laughed.

Cyril laced his fingers with Spencers and kissed the back of his hand. “Yeah, basically. But mostly for helping me out while I’m in heat… Tomorrow, if you’re up for it, I want to fuck you senseless. Just to keep it fair.” Spencer smirked as he gave him a side glance. “Is that a yes? Until I hear otherwise, I’m taking that as a yes.” Cyril gave a yawn before he started to doze off, which gave Spencer the perfect chance to stop and slash Bens tires.


End file.
